tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Keswick
A whole new series I'm creating, entitled "Keswick & Tammy". I noticed in several T.U.F.F. Puppy episodes, Even though Keswick is afraid of girls, Him and Tammy (T.U.F.F.'s secretary) had a small relationship. So I decided to bond them together and make a whole new couple. Requested by T.U.F.F. Agent Tuckerzon. Well, Just a thought. Anyhoo, Let me know what you guys think. -''PoofFan93'' ---- ... 1 year after the marrige of Keswick and Tammy (T.U.F.F.'s secretary), Keswick and his wife soon had a home of their own, And were also soon to have a visit from the Stork very soon, Because a very Special Delivery was on it's way into Keswick and Tammy's lives. Keswick: Oh, Tuh-ta-Tammy! I made breakfast! Tammy: [Yawns] Pancakes again? I was hoping for sardines with chocolate sprinkles. Keswick: Uh, Tammy, I nu-nuh-know we're having a baby soon, But you need to control your cruh-cra-cravings better...And your muh-muh-moodswings, horomones, muh-muh-morning sicknesses, and whu-whu-whatnot. Tammy: I know...OW! Keswick: Wh-whu-what's wrong? Is the baby coming?! Tammy: No, I heard Santa's footsteps on our rooftop...OF COURSE THE BABY IS COMING! TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL! Keswick: Uh-uh-Ok! Just relax! I have to call Dudley! He's an experienced father! [Calls Dudley] [Meanwhile, at Dudley and Kitty's house...] Mandy: [Answers Keswick's call] Hello, Puppy household, This is Mandy speaking... Keswick: Mandy! Put your fuh-fuh-father on the phone, This is urgent! Mandy: Ok, Whatever...DAD! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE! Dudley: Okay, Ok! I'M COMING! [Answers phone] Hello, Puppy household, This is Dudley speak— Keswick: AGENT PUPPY—I mean, DUDLEY! MY WIFE IS HAVING HER BABY! Dudley: WHAT? [Slams Phone onto the ground, Runs around the room screaming] Kitty: [Answers Phone] Hello, Puppy Household, This is Kitty spea— Keswick: I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS! MY WIFE IS huh-hu-HAVING HER buh-buh-buah-BABY! Kitty: ....We'll be right over! phone down Mandy, Tiffany, Uncle Keswick and Auntie Tammy are having their baby, And they need me and Daddy's---[Sees Dudley running around the room, Still screaming] Egh, Well, MY help, So keep an eye on Kyle, Ok? Tiffany & Mandy: Okay... [''Hours later, At the Hospital, Tammy's C-Section was over, And she was holding her newborn daughter in her arms. There lied Kesandrea Xavier Keswick.]' Tammy: (Crying) *''Sniff''* Oh, my little baby girl, You are the most precious thing... Keswick: [Opens door a crack] May I cuh-cuh-come in? Tammy: Sure, Honey... Keswick: [Sees his newborn daughter] Oh, Tammy.....She's so bu-bu-beautiful...I love you. Tammy: I love you {Referring to Keswick and her baby} both. A Week later, Tammy and Keswick are finally released out of the Hospital. Tammy was recovering from her Cesarean (C-Section) while Keswick helped take care of Kesandrea. Keswick was easily able to care for his new daughter. She was not difficult like most newborns are, And she barely woke up in the middle of the night. Keswick even showed Kesandrea how to build machines, robots, ray guns, etc. Kesandrea learned quickly. Keswick: Alright, Kessie, Make Daddy pru-pruh-proud! Kesandrea: [Takes Freeze Ray and shoots Keswick with it, Turning him into an iceblock.] *''Giggle''* Keswick: {Through his frozen teeth} Clu-Cluh-close enough... [Several years later...] Tammy: [comes rushing downstairs] Keswick, Keswick!! I have marvelous news for y'all! Keswick: Oh, you d-du-duh-do? What is it? Tammy: [places her hands on her stomach] I'm pregnant with our second child! [grins widely] Keswick: Really?! Wow, I'm gonna be a f-fu-fuh-father of two!! This is so exciting! Tammy: Well, I guess we better get to work on another nursery... [Within a day, and with the help of a little bit of teamwork, Keswick and Tammy successfully finish the new nursery for their upcoming baby.] Tammy: Wow, I never knew we could acomplish this in one day! Keswick: [smirks] I didn't either. [Exactly fourteen days later, Keswick and Tammy decide to officially tell Kesandrea the news of her upcoming new sibling...] Keswick: Kesandrea! Could you please come downstairs? Kesandrea: {from upstairs} Coming daddy! [Soon enough, Kesandrea is seen trotting down the stairs] Kesandrea: You called, daddy? Tammy: Me and Daddy have some exciting news for you! [grins] Kesandrea: What is it? Keswick: ... [gently places his hand on Tammy's belly] You're gonna be a big sister soon! Kesandrea: Oh my gosh, really? YAY! I'm gonna be a big sister! [races upstairs, cheering all the way] [About three more months pass. Tammy is now seventeen weeks into her pregnancy and is approximately five months pregnant with her and Keswick's second offspring. Today, Tammy and Keswick have scheduled a doctor's appointment to check up on their baby's health and receive another dose of Tammy's prenatal vitamins.] ... [Finally, the couple reaches the hospital just on time for their appointment. Keswick quickly ushers Tammy out of the vehicle and escorts her to the revolving doors. They both walk into the building and towards the reception counter, where they meet up with a woman holding a clipboard. Keswick explains to the woman why he and Tammy are there and gives her the typical information needed. The woman then leads Keswick and Tammy to a certain room. Once they were inside, they took a look around. It was such a nice, state-of-art room brightly painted a pale blue and built to provide a cozy, homelike atmosphere for the expectant mothers and their families. Keswick then helped Tammy unto a Sonographic hospital bed and kissed her forehead softly.] Keswick: Just relax, sweetie. Everything will be just f-fu-fuh-fine. [smiles weakly] Tammy: I'm scared, honey...What if our baby's not healthy? [tears begin to grace in her glistening eyes] Keswick: Don't w-wu-wuh-worry... [rubs a tear away from Tammy's cheek with his thumb] Everything will be just fine. Tammy: I sure hope so. [gradually smiles weakly] [After checking the baby's health, they found out that he was going to be a-okay! Keswick and Tammy were relieved. Soon, they find that the baby is going to be a boy. When the appointment was over, the happy couple went home to tell their daughter. Kesandrea was happy to learn that her new brother will be healthy. A few more months passed until it was time. Tammy was going to have the baby any day now. She and Keswick were in the hospital while their daughter was with Keswick's parents.] Tammy: Keswick, honey, can you get me a glass of water? [she tried to overcome her nervousness] Keswick: sh-shuh-sure thing, t-tuh-Tammy. [he was lovestruck as usual for his wife] [Keswick leaves the room for a few. He soon returns with a glass of water. Tammy drinks the water and sets the glass down. Before they couple knew it, Tammy went into labor] Tammy: AAH! k-Keswick, can you call the nurse? Keswick: Sure! [he picks up the phone and calls the nurse right away] [The nurse arrives to the room where Tammy was giving birth. Keswick stood by and held his wife's hand.] Nurse: You may push now, Mrs. Keswick. Tammy: o-Okay. [she pushes] Keswick: You can d-duh-do this. Tammy: [screams a little in pain] [After a few hours, Luke Zachary Keswick was in a bundle held by the new mother. Keswick and Tammy shared a kiss as Keswick's parents and Kesandrea arrived to see the new baby.] Keswick's mother: He's adorable! Keswick's father: I couldn't agree with you more. Kesandrea: Can I hold him? Keswick: Sure. [he gives the baby to his daughter] Kesandrea: Aww, he's so cute! [tickles the baby's nose] Luke: [giggles and sneezes] *''Xchoo''!* *''sniff''* Everyone: Awwwww.. [A few years later, Kesandrea is seen playing with her new brother. She was 5, and her brother, Luke was 2. They both played outside, watched cartoons, and even built things with their father. During bed time, Keswick and Tammy tucked their kids in and kissed them good night. Getting in their own bed, the parents shared a kiss before falling asleep.] Category:Fan fiction